


Exhausted and Overworked

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Cleaning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, I feel like this has a looming sense of dread, I swear this is the last one I'll write today, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Overworking, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sort of bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Schlatt has worked himself to death. Fundy helps bring him back to life :D
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt
Series: Requests :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Exhausted and Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fluff, please tell me if there's anything I need to fix :)
> 
> For @frogfaggot

Schlatt was so tired. So worn down, overworked. He thought he was going to pass out every time he blinked. He had resisted the urge to drink, knowing he’d just end up falling asleep. Schlatt tried to forge his way forward, to finish his work, but he just couldn’t focus. He started jiggling his leg, hoping that the constant motion would keep him awake. It did, but only a little.

Schlatt didn’t even care when the door to his office opened, the soft footfalls as Fundy stepped in. He shut the door behind him before walking to stand in front of Schlatt’s desk, waiting for him to notice Fundy’s presence. He doesn’t, eyes rereading the same line over and over, never comprehending the words.

“Schlatt?” Fundy asks. He doesn’t appear to hear Fundy, only getting more frustrated the more he tried to read this one stupid fucking contract that he just couldn’t get. He almost wanted to cry.

“Schlatt?” Fundy repeats, louder this time. This time, Schlatt sees him. He looks a little guilty, realizing Fundy had caught red-handed. Fundy gave him a disappointed frown, one that made Schlatt sad, feeling as though he’s disappointing him.

Fundy had been pushing Schlatt to work less for a while now, to take time off to spend with him. Were they supposed to do something tonight? Fuck, he couldn’t remember. Seeing that he’s got Schlatt’s attention, Fundy sighed. He couldn’t find it in him to get angry with Schlatt, not when he sees the god-awful bags under his eyes, how pale he is from spending all day locked up in his office, trying so hard to keep his country together.

“C’mon. You’re going to bed.” His tone brooks no argument, Schlatt doesn’t even try to protest. He lets Fundy drag him out of his chair. He sways on his feet, black spots clouding his vision. God, when was that last time he ate? Drank? Got out of that uncomfortable chair? He stumbles into Fundy, who almost falls over as he suddenly has his arms full of exhausted President.

Schlatt is tall, imposing with his sharp horns and dark red eyes, but beneath all that bravado he’s a stick. Fundy lets Schlatt lean on him, guiding him out of the office and to his room, coaxing him up stairs and around corners. Schlatt was already half-asleep.

Fundy doesn’t risk sitting Schlatt down on the bed yet. The president’s hair was greasy, and he smelled horrible. So, he decided, he should clean him up a bit before he puts him to bed. He’ll scold Schlatt tomorrow, get all huffy about Schlatt working himself to exhaustion instead of spending time with his lover.

He strips Schlatt’s clothes off, discarding them on the floor to pick up later. Fundy turns the shower on, adjusting Schlatt so he’s hugging him. Schlatt looks soft, almost innocent like this. He’s not awake enough to be mean, to keep up intimidating pretenses that kept people’s respect.

Fundy doubted anyone would be afraid if they saw the President cuddling into his side, mumbling incoherently and too tired to even keep his eyes open. His red eyes were closed, and his horns no longer shrouded in smoke, exposing the soft fluffy ears that he tried so desperately to hide.

The mirrors are fogging up, so he eases Schlatt until he’s sitting on the little bench he’d had installed for just this reason. Fundy stripped himself down before stepping into the shower. The water’s a little too warm, so he turns it down a bit. He grabs Schlatt’s ridiculous, fancy shampoo and pours out a dollop into his hand.

Schlatt barely reacts, only slightly leaning into Fundy’s touch as he works the substance into Schlatt’s hair. He massages Schlatt’s scalp, enjoying the quiet domesticity of the moment. Schlatt hums softly, fully relaxing against the shower wall.

When he’s worked up into a nice lather, he grabbed the removable shower head and started rinsing it out, a hand over his forehead to keep it out of his eyes. Fundy grabs a washcloth, pouring out a larger dollop of body wash onto it before getting to work, scrubbing all the evidence of Schlatt’s hard day away, only leaving a soft, sleepy ram behind.

Fundy gets his legs first, coaxing each one up as he massaged the tense muscles in his calves. He’ scrubs softly at his thighs, cleaning over his crotch and ass without waking Schlatt up. He’s proud of that. The first few times he had to do this, Schlatt had jerked away when he’d gotten to this part. Now he barely reacts. Fundy rinses of the washcloth, adding a bit more soap.

He gets his torso next, lets Schlatt lean on his shoulder so Fundy can properly get his back. He massages his sore shoulders, surely achy and smarting after being hunched over his desk for so long. Then he has Schlatt lean on the wall again so he can clean his stomach and chest. He scrubs at the ink that stains Schlatt’s hands, swipes the rag over and under Schlatt’s arms. He carefully washes Schlatt’s face, not getting any soap in Schlatt’s eyes.

Once he makes sure Schlatt’s fully washed, Fundy quickly showers himself, eager to just go to bed. He helps Schlatt, who’s little more than dead weight, out of the shower. He turns the water off, has Schlatt sit on the toilet as he towels them both off.

Then Fundy turns the lights off in the bathroom, almost carrying him to bed. Fundy eases him down, pulling the covers over Schlatt. He leaves, just for a moment, to check that he’s locked the doors and turned all the lights off.

He returns. Schlatt’s snoring, a noise that made Fundy smile. He got into bed next to Schlatt, whose arms instinctively reach for him, cuddling him close to his chest. He pulls the covers up over them, basking in the easy warmth that this moment held.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to write smut, so here's some fluff :D


End file.
